


Some Booze Helps

by Spacelight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Cussing, First Kiss, First Time Topping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Smut, Some Humor, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Sanji is changing and Zoro interrupts him, and apparently he's actually a little drunk. Zosan, plot what plot?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Some Booze Helps

Sanji unbuttoned his dress shirt and tossed it to the side before working on his pants. He was just about to slide them down his knees, when the door opened and he looked up surprised to find Zoro standing there. Sanji automatically ran his eyes down his body which was all sweat and his muscles seemed to have taken on an even more appealing form. 

Sanji's face went deep red and he fumbled with his pants, but managed to only trip and fall on his butt with his pants hanging on his knees. He immediately struggled to adjust them up, and tried to compose himself as best he could as the swordsman came in silently without an invitation. How rude! 

Sanji observed that the idiot was staring at him oddly, as if he was some new sword he wanted to purchase off a shelf. It was embarrassed to be stared at while he got caught half naked, so Sanji ran a hand through his face and fumbled for his cigarettes in the pocket of his trousers.

"Hey," Zoro grunted roughly and moved towards him, and Sanji felt the speed of his movement and the strong grip, that suddenly landed on his upper arm, preventing him from moving his hand to take out his cigarette.

Sanji's eyes widened, and he frowned.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? Let go. Don't you see I'm trying to change here, you good-for-nothing Marimo," he growled.

Zoro's hand relaxed a little and Sanji felt his strong hand move up to lightly touch his cheek.

The cook finally observed that the Marimo was actually drunk. His face was flushed and his eyes looked red shot. No way it was from a regular workout.

"Hmm.. don't smoke just yet, okay?" Zoro grunted back and licked his lips in thought.

What was he doing?! Sanji almost made a girly squeak noise, when the idiot moved his large hand and placed it on his exposed chest. It was a strong but unsure touch, and the Marimo ran his fingers down his chest and Sanji felt those rough, warn out fingers tips from years of training, move around and bump into his nipple and graze over it, as if exploring new territory. His hands probably never really had done this before...what?! He wasn't thinking about this!

Sanji frowned in frustration and grabbed Zoro's hands and pushed them away. He leaned back, bringing his hands behind his head, so he could easily maneuver himself backwards as he pushed up his legs, but being careful not to hit the swordsman. He managed a tight backflip and landed in a crouched position, as Zoro curiously looked back at him.

"You're way too flexible to be normal," Marimo murmured as if to himself but Sanji heard it.

Zoro's eyes unashamingly ran down to Sanji's groin and then he looked up at him, but instead of frowning, as normally that would be the swordsma's reaction towards him, Zoro smiled, actually smiled at HIM.

"Okay, what did you drink?" Sanji said, a little worried.

Zoro scratched his head in thought but then shrugged.

"I don't know. Whatever you gave me." 

Sanji frowned.

"What did I give you?"

Zoro's face fell a little and then he grunted.

"I don't know, curly-brow. I didn't ask, I just drank it."

Sanji ran his hand against his hair and crossed his arms. He must have given him his stored away booze that he brought from the restaurant. It was not meant to be drank straight. Definitely not. It was the old man's gift from a giant.

Sanji's face reddened. He was horrible. How could he make that kind of mistake? What kind of a cook was he?

Zoro moved off the floor, though it took him a little longer then usual to stand up; the swordsman stepped into Sanji's space boldly, bringing that attractive tanned face towards him, and he lightly smirked, bringing his strong arms up to hold Sanji's face, so that the cook couldn't move away or look anywhere else but him.

Sanji shivered, that was a nice move, if he could say so, but he would not compliment him.

"Hey, Cook, It takes like 5 of these to take me really down. I'm good." Sanji observed that he sounded like he was talking about a fight.

"Besides, there's only one battle I'm interested in right now," Marimo frowned in concentration and then his hands moved towards the back of Sanji's head. Once his fingers touched his head lightly, Zoro moved even closer, dropping his eyes to his lips in thought. 

"I'm trying to figure out my opponent, but I don't..."

Sanji eyes widened immediately and he covered Marimo's mouth with his hand. What was he saying?

Sanji's face reddened even more if possible and he seemed to have lost words. But then he felt the idiot lick the inside of his palm and he was doing that over and over, making Sanji part his lips and a small moan escaped his mouth, unwilling, while he was trying to cover Zoro's mouth.

The Marimo's eyes took on a dark form, they were so focused on Sanji that he froze, as Zoro stopped licking his hand, and lightly touched his wrist guiding his hand all the way to his groin.

Sanji looked down curiously despite himself as he realized the Marimo was definitely hard.

He brought his own hand up to Zoro's shoulder and then smoothly ran his hand up the expense of his neck, and to his strong jawline. 

But, did he really want him?

Sanji needed to end this. Now.

"You're really drunk, Marimo. I don't want us to do anything that would ruin our already complicated companionship," he said and knew he cared for Zoro in many ways, not only because the stupid swordsman was ridiculously hot, but because he did actually like him. But before now, he was sure, at least he thought he was, that Zoro had no interest in sex let alone him.

Zoro's eyes took on a determined look and he lifted his hands and touched Sanji's hair, lightly swirling it in-between his fingers.

"Don't know how to show you any other way, maybe if I can.."

Sanji observed Marimo's soft but chapped lips hesitantly move towards him, until his head leaned in, and Zoro's lips touched his own mouth and the fighter was so careful in touching him that he almost felt as if he was the one new at this, and Marimo was trying to be gentle with him, not pushing or darting his tongue out. 

Sanji closed his eyes momentarily, feeling the nice mouth hesitantly suck his lip and slowly make it's way around his mouth, and he could feel himself melt. Well, there was his restraint slipping, Sanji thought. 

He narrowed his eyes, and brought his long fingers to the back of the green head. The bandana was wet from sweat, but he didn't care, as he angled his head a little better against Zoro's mouth and darted his own tongue out and ran it against the other's lips. 

Sanji moved his head back intentionally, teasing the man a little and Zoro moved unconsciously towards him with his mouth. The swordsman seemed to realize what he was doing and blushed lightly. The color of the blush was darker against his tanned skin and Sanji's heart felt a little heavier against his chest. He shouldn't be doing this. Sanji thought but felt his pants tighten at Zoro's cute blush. 

"Marimo," Sanji's voice dipped lower as his hand ran down to Zoro's groin and he let his hand stay there, firmly, but with skill, putting pressure on Zoro's dick, feeling it grow hard in his hand. 

"I know how to treat a lover, and I think I would win if we were to..." 

Zoro made a small noise, as in protest, and moved forward, almost crushing their lips together, and Sanji's eyes went wide as Zoro sucked on his lower lip. 

Sanji grunted, and he parted Zoro's lips with his tongue, and when Zoro opened his mouth to him, he slipped his tongue in and explored his warm mouth, earning himself a small moan from the swordsman. 

Marimo of course was a quick learner; he reacted fast, deeping the kiss, though it was a bit slappy, but he made it up for the way he could easily follow Sanji and his strong hands skillfully encircled Sanji's waist and pushed him forward against that muscular frame. 

He put his head up and couldn't contain the moan that escaped him as his dick nicely fit against Zoro's steal like thigh. 

"Shit," Zoro growled as he parted his lips before pushing Sanji against the opposite wall. He gripped his hands on his upper thighs and spread his legs out, so that he could fit in-between them. 

"So, is this how it's done, Cook? Let me do it," Marimo's voice grunted back as he smirked and he angled his body so that his dick was against Sanji's. Sanji was wondering if he was actually in control here as his face was now entirely red and he was having a hard time breathing. 

Zoro moved his hands back to his waist and he started to pull apart his belt and when it wasn't opening, he snapped it clean off with a frustrated grunt. 

Sanji could really care less as the swordsman dipped his rough fingers inside of his underwear and made contact with his very hard dick. 

Zoro seemed to slow down and his hand fumbled lightly over him, and then he reached down, playing lightly with his balls as if he was exploring. 

Sanji moaned as Zoro stilled and looked back at him with fire in his eyes and he suddenly moved away from him just to roughly take his pants and underwear down and bring his rough fingers to his ass. 

Zoro lifted him easily off the floor, and into his arms and Sanji cried out surprised as he grabbed his shoulders for support. 

His eyes widened as his dick was now stuck in-between a wall of muscle and those skilled warn out hands were caressing his ass almost lazily. This wasn't good. 

"Ah idiot, don't go so fast, you can't just.." he fumbled for the right words and blushed. He wasn't used to saying such things to another man in a while, but if he wasn't careful the idiot was going to impale him. 

Zoro brought his hands to his face, and moved in to kiss him lightly before kissing at his neck and then he parted his lips and brought his mouth to Sanji's nipple. 

Sanji's eyes widened and he moaned loudly, bringing his hands to the back of Zoro's head and pressing his head into his chest. 

Zoro licked eagerly, enjoying Sanji's little moans, but he stopped and made a growling noise in the back of his throat as he looked back at him. 

"Let's do it," he grunted and licked his lips, as some spit fell from his mouth to his jawline. 

He lifted Sanji tightly and looked down at his dick before looking at his own and made a face. 

"So, do I just," he hesitated. 

Sanji's eyes shut and be breathed in and out slowly, before he looked back at Zoro. 

"No. Dumbass. You have to first prepare me and get a condom on.You think I go around the block or something? I'm beginning to see why you're not very popular with the ladies," Sanji stated flatly. 

Zoro growled, but lightly put him down to his feet and moved away reluctantly to go to the drawer that Sanji pointed to. 

Sanji sighted and he was about to move towards his bed when the swordsman was back and he pressed him lightly against the wall with his hand. 

"What?" Sanji asked, annoyed but he was totally turned on. 

"I want you here, is that alright?" 

Sanji's eyes widened and he grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him closer.

"Next to a wall? For our first time? Is that what you think we should do? I'm not made from steal, and my back will hurt," Sanji shook his head. He went to the bed and looked up and while looking at Zoro, he slowly spread his legs out and watched as the swordman's mouth gapped for a second too long to not make it obvious.

"Dam Cook," Zoro said roughly and his eyes ran down the expense of Sanji's slightly slimmer but well built torso. Sanji had paler skin and it looked smoother, as if he hadn't seen much battles, which was a lie. 

Sanji extended his hand and took a bottle from underneith his covers. He opened the top and moved closer to grab at Zoro's hand. He put on something slick and wet on his fingers and guided his rough finger down to his entrance, but then his grip tightened and the swordsman stilled obediently.

"Don't just shove your fingers right in, alright? Not like I'll let you, but I know you usually have no patience."

Zoro grunted low with annoyance.

"I have plenty of patience, especially for you, and that habit of yours when you drool over those random girls. Idiot."

Sanji made a face at him, but his heart lightly made a little skip. So, Zoro was jealous? Sanji had to remember that for later. 

"Don't talk about them right now, it's indecent," Sanji growled back. 

"Like what we are doing now?" Zoro snickered and Sanji ignored him as he guided his rough finger in, pressing slowly against his skin.

He hissed and Zoro stilled his finger, letting Sanji guide him as he pleased.

"Don't ruin the moment Moss-head," Sanji mumbled.

"Who's ruining anything? You're hot whether you're mad at me or not," Zoro countered back.

Sanji's brows furrowed and feeling his body trying to get used to Zoro's rough finger as it entered him.

"Do you think I will fit? It's going to hurt, Cook. Maybe I should take it," Zoro said sounding serious.

Sanji smirked despite himself.

"You're not ready for that."

Zoro's frown deepened.

"I'm ready for anything, especially with you."

Sanji's face burned and he smiled lightly.

"There it is finally. It took you long enough to tell me something romantic. Though your timing is off. You usually should sweet talk me when you don't have your fingers.."

"Sweet talk?" Zoro interrupted him, looking puzzled.

"You want that, Cook? Because I think you like it rough," he smiled, one of his more charming smiles and Sanji looked away from him for a second.

"I want a lot of things, now start adding another finger," he said and pushed slightly against the intrusion.

He moaned feeling the swordsman's finger intrude his tight space and then before he instructed him, Marimo added a third.

Sanji's head went back and he tried to bite his lower lip from making more noises, but noises escaped his mouth.

Zoro observed him curiously and he moved his other hand against the expense of his neck, feeling Sanji's heart beat against his skin.

"You ready?" he said lightly taking in the pale skin on display before him. 

Sanji slowly moved his head to the side and his hair didn't yet fall back to his face as usual, so Zoro could see both of his eyes now, and they were pretty, and he realized they were dark blue in the light. 

"Yes," Sanji growled low.

Zoro's eyes widened and he removed his fingers completely from Sanji before he stood back to strip. Then, he reached for the condom and tried to put it on, but the swordsman seemed to lack his usual dexterity; he stretched the condom wide and his fingers digged into it hard, and before he could put it on, he broke it, the sound filling the room.

Sanji inwardly smirked, as he pointed to the drawer again. But, when Zoro was finally ready and completely naked before him, Sanji flushed a little as he watched him crawl towards him, and place his hands at both sides of Sanji's waist. 

Zoro bit his lip from making a sound, as Sanji's long fingers caress his dick and guided him lightly to Sanji's entrance.

"Ah.." Zoro muttered and Sanji's face flushed, and Sanji breathed in and out, trying to relax, feeling himself being filled in slowly by the swordsman.

But once Zoro was mostly in him, Sanji decided to encircled his legs to the back of the Marimo and it sent the man down towards him.

"Hey, take it..easy," Zoro yelled out as his chest hit Sanji and he had to push his hands up to not crush him completely.

Sanji moaned despite himself and Zoro flushed seeing how the cook's head went back, displaying his pale neck to him.

He slowly leaned in and kissed it, feeling how the cook shivered underneath him.

"Marimo.." Sanji mumbled 

Zoro dipped his head, and licked his nipple and he saw how the cook shivered under his tongue again.

"Go on, Marimo, move, I know you know how to do that, " Sanji smiled charmingly and Zoro flushed again.

He gripped his hands tightly around the Sanji's pale waist and slowly started to move, feeling a little overwhelmed by the feeling, not knowing if he could last. But, Zoro was always determined and he wouldn't lose. He looked closely at the blond, as he pulled in and out of him, taking into account all of Sanji's reactions below him and there was a lot to see.

The curly-brow wasn't a quiet lover. He was mumbling something below him and his hands came up to his hair before he moved them down over his own chest and pinch his nipples, and then he grabbed his own cock that Zoro felt against his belly.

"Dam, Cook," Zoro grunted and observed how Sanji's skilled hands glided over that cock. 

Zoro's own twitched and he increased his speed, pushing Sanji's fine legs down, until they hit the bed before he tightly gripped the blonde's waist. 

Sanji made a strangled moan and his mouth seemed to be bleeding. Zoro pushed into him with more force and less restraint. He knew he would be good at this and when Zoro hit the spot, a cry escaped Sanji's lips and this time he didn't seem care.

Zoro's forehead glistened in the light as he suddenly felt like taking Sanji into his arms and it was not easy trying to remain balanced on the bed, but he managed.

Zoro lifted him up and Sanji was still against his cock, but the swordsman didn't press him down as to not cause him harm, and yet Sanji's eyes rolled back anyway, and the blonde flushed trying to compose himself which he obviously couldn't.

"You good?" Zoro grunted against his ear and his lips curled upwards. 

Sanji's eyes fluttered open and he breathed in and out. 

"Watch your step, I don't want to fall with your drunken-ass." 

Zoro nodded, as he slowly carried him, until Sanji was against him and the wall. He felt Sanji shift, and he was suddenly filled a lot more with the blonde then before. The sudden tightness caused Zoro to freeze and close his eyes for a second. Once he opened them, he grabbed the side of Sanji's face, breathing in his scent and enjoyed how the curly- brow's own eye had completely lost any ability to focus.

Zoro had done that to him.

He smirked and push more in, making sure to touch that spot in Sanji. 

"Dam it," Sanji mumbled. Zoro smiled and snapped his hips in and out more surely, finding an easy pace and he heard the blonde whine and his head dropped back. 

And then Sanji's eye closed and he tightened so much around him that Zoro felt his vision go momentarily dark and suddenly he grunted roughly. He was coming so hard he forgot to hold the blonde, and the man fell back and grabbed the back of the wall, pulling his upper body against it.

"Sanji.." Zoro muttered under his breath suddenly as his breath shuttered and he whined despite himself. He blinked and quickly pulled the man back off the wall and into his arms. 

Sanji's hair was wet with sweat as he encircled his arm around Zoro and the other hand guided the swordsman's strong hand to his dick.

Zoro's breath was rough against Sanji's ear, as the swordsman finally encircled his hand over Sanji's erection and moved his hand up and down, until he found a rhythm he liked. He took special note of how well Sanji's cock fit into his palm and how hot it was when Sanji moaned underneath him. 

Sanji's lips parted and he mumbled something. 

"Yeah?" Zoro said, seeing how Sanji was barely keeping things together. 

Sanji rolled his eyes back and his head fell to the side as he cried out and came into Zoro's hand, while the swordsman was still inside him.

"Fuck off," Sanji cursed finally and Zoro thought that was the hottest thing, hearing the Cook totally lacking manners.

"Maybe later," Zoro's lips curled up and Sanji just stared at him for a second, and then he slowly started to leave his embrace as he pulled out, and almost fell back against the wall, until Zoro caught him. 

They silently climbed into bed together and Zoro took of his condom and threw it out, then stretched out his body and yawned. 

Sanji moved around, cleaned himself a little and Zoro, before he picked up his pants and lit a cigarette. 

"That stuff going to kill you," Zoro muttered, closing his eyes. 

"You finally said my name, of all times," Sanji whispered, blowing out a puff of smoke into the air.

"No, that was even romantic," Sanji added and his eyes turned into little hearts, but only for a second.

"Yeah," Zoro muttered and a deep blush creeped up his face as he looked at Sanji's eyes and then he gazed up towards the ceiling. 

"You didn't give me the booze purposefully, right?", he said moments later. 

Sanji's eyes widened and he huffed before sounding annoyed. 

"No! of course not. What kind of cook would do that? I'm glad you can take something like that though, most guys would be dead under some table for a week." 

"Well, whatever, I don't get much drunk, so it worked...thanks." 

"I know you're still drunk, don't thank me, that's just scary." 

Zoro smirked, "It's going to be scarier when you finally say my name. Though hearing you tell me to fuck off after you come is better."

Sanji's face reddened. 

"Idiot, that's not funny." 

Zoro chuckled at that and Sanji, despite being a little embarrassed, smiled back putting out his cigarette and he extended his leg around Zoro's chest, so he could move comfortable closer, bringing Marimo against him.

**Author's Note:**

> These guys in my head wanted to play, so I wrote this smut after the gen two-shot fic called Admiration. I am new to OP (Arabasta Arc). Just happened somehow that Zosan inspired me to go all the way with a sex scene. Hasn't happened yet in my other works. lmao. 
> 
> Zoro is kinda clueless here. I write what comes out. Couldn't help to add some humor and generally can't write smut without some awkwardness. ;) I realize this is not a typical drunk fic. I wasn't going to deal with that drunk sex angst stuff lol. I just wanted to push Zoro.
> 
> Inspired to write fics for One Piece after reading YaoiDokiDoki sexy pwp/smut (especially talking while in a sex scene).
> 
> Inspired by Good Morning  
> By Taurnil (sexual banter, proper condom use etc)


End file.
